Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
<''' Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured User, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a user. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User '''Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *ALL votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *Unregistered contributors may vote, but not nominate. And they cannot be nominated themselves. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate Feayou. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *You can't vote for yourself or for a user you nominated. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'User Requirements' *We actually don't have many user requirements. Just don't nominate a really new user who has almost no experience. Previous Winners 2011 *April: Roads *May: Ancy *June: Omi *July: Dave *August: Charbel *September: Brian *October: Bink *November: Redo *December: Sub 2012 *January: Dan *February: Jon *March: Solo *April: TIE! Plasma and Rob *May: Toon *June: Jack *July: Sci *August: Sklei *September: Water *October: Zon *November: Nick *December: Ulti 2013 *January: Speedy ---- Category:Featured Pages User:Ren X-King Created by whoever and nominated by Speedy. For #Awesome user, makes really great emotes and friendly, REN FOR THE WIN! DA KING ORDERS YA TA READ THE ULTIMATE FRANCHISE, Steal the Ultimate Cake and to party the ultimate party latest signature 13:56, January 5, 2013 (UTC) *He's a pleaser, and he's a handful of happiness.Go Ren!OMNIVERSE (Wall - Blog - ) 00:04, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Against # Comments *He's a good user! :D Soo I figured I should Nominate him! He's turned out to be a great user with his artwork and series! :D As in Omniversal :3 I talk,draw,and write FAST! (Wall - Blog - ) 21:16, January 1, 2013 (UTC). User:Sierravs.world Created by... Some people doing "it" and nominated by Sol. She's a great user who deserves it. For #She's a really awesome and epic user, deserves to be Feat. :P NickFusi0n Talk Blog 13:59, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Against # Comments * User:Paperluigi ttyd Created by Papa Luigi and Mama Mario and nominated by Sci. For # Against # Comments * PlasmaTime Created by someone and nominated by Nick. For # Against # Comments *Nominated someone like a boss NickFusi0n Talk Blog 19:51, January 5, 2013 (UTC)